Seven Deadly Dances
by Kanki Youji
Summary: A quick challanged I've set out for myself: Seven Misa-based writings, each throwing her into a situation with another character and revolving around one of the seven deadly sins. First up? Gluttony and L


**A/N:** Don't know how I managed to put up one of my old fics instead, sorry! This is the first in a series of seven I'm doing surrounding Misa, and plopping her in situations with other characters, to try and strech my ability to write her in situations other than by herself.

First up is L

* * *

**Gula - Gluttony**

* * *

He never stopped eating. Ever. Misa had not once seen him without some sort of sweet, somewhere. It just made her so angry when she saw it. She wasn't allowed to have sweets. Oh, no. She might get fat, and where would she be then? No one liked a pudgy idol. She got to eat two tiny meals a day, and maybe one or two snacks, so long as they were healthy and small in portion size. Everything she ate was watched, by her, and others. She had people who's only job was to make sure she gained not a single pound. She worked out daily to keep her form. She put everything she had into it. And then, at the end of the day, when she finally got some time with Light - HER Light, who she had to SHARE, which just wasn't fair at all - he was there.

And he was eating. Always.

He would come into her room, holding a slice of cake - oh, how she wished she could have cake, just once! - and would sit down and proceed to devour it. Then he'd pull another sweet from his pocket, usually a sucker - the type that Misa used to have sometimes after school when no-one was looking to stop her grabbing it from the jar on the table - and pop it into his mouth.

Sometimes he even asked her or Light if they wanted any.

How cruel could he be?

She wanted to scream at him and throw things at him, because how dare he offer her sweets? How dare he? She wanted to claw at his face in anger at his question.

She wanted to take the sweet, too. Really, really badly.

Of course, she couldn't do that. She had a diet to keep up - she'd get in a lot of trouble if she got caught with candy, Matsuda took his job as manager really seriously - and she just couldn't. Because Light was there, and she loved Light, and so she hade to hate Ruyuzaki. Hate, hate, hate him. And candy was not something you shared with, or even took from, someone you hated.

But - damnit! - she really wanted to.

And so it happened that, once, while Light was out, back home, visiting his mother, who was staring to worry (L had allowed this, as Light's father had promised to watch him the whole time, and both would be bugged and watched from a distance as well), Ruyuzaki came up to her room alone.

Misa had been lonely - Light and Ruyuzaki always visited her at this time of day, and she didn't like to be alone, not one bit - and Ruyuzaki had noticed on the monitor that she had been reading the same page in her magazine for over twenty minutes. So he came up, and with him he brought cookies.

A whole plate of still-warm, oven-baked, chocolate chip cookies. Just like in all those pictures of kids coming home to a stay-at-home mom, who held the tray of fresh made cookies, still on the pan, with a wonderful smile on her amazingly kind face. No cookies would taste better than those, she knew. He set the plate on the edge of her bed without a word and turned to leave, pausing at the door.

"Matsuda-san took a personal day." He said. "And far be it from me to lecture anyone on eating sweets."

Misa could've hugged him, if not for the fact that Light… but Light wasn't there right now, and the camera's only ran during the day, and recorded at night, for the rare occasions when Ruyuzaki actually slept. So she pushed herself off the bed and flung herself across the room, throwing her arms around the slender man's waist. She felt him stiffen in her embrace, then soften again and shift, turning around to face her. She looked up at him to see him opening his mouth - presumably to ask her a question ('What is Misa-chan doing?' no doubt) but she silenced him by putting her fingers on his lips with a giggle. He joined them again and she let go of him to stand on her tip-toes, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on those pale lips before turning and skipping back over to her bed, which she promptly jumped up on, moving the cookies back with her to the center of the mattress.

"Well?" she questioned, looking at the detective. "Aren't you going to help me eat these?"

She was wrong about the cookies. He definitely tasted better.

---

Later, when Light returned, he might have noticed that Misa's smiles were just a bit more bright, or that her cheer had intensified, but Misa doubted it. He did say hello do her when he returned, re-chained to Ruyuzaki, of course, which for once made her happy. She didn't complain when all he did was tell her was back and leave. It might also be known that she didn't whine about never getting Light to herself, either, but no one mentioned it. Just like no one commented - or seemed to notice at all - that Ruyuzaki had started letting Light visit home more often (he said it was so he wouldn't worry his mother and sister), letting the whole task force have the day off then too. And there was no commentary on how Misa would work out twice as long, and twice has hard after these sorts of days.

Light would never love her, and she knew it. But she loved him, as deeply as anyone had ever loved. Maybe more. But she couldn't deny the fact that she cared deeply for Ruyuzaki, as well. If it wasn't for Light, she could even see herself loving him. Hell, she did love him, when Light was back home, or ignoring her in preference for his computer. When their eyes locked behind her boyfriends back and the black-haired man's lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners. Yes. There was no point in denying it. Misa loved Ruyuzaki. She loved him a lot. But she loved Light to, and at the end of the day, she had loved him first, even if her feelings weren't returned. So she'd love Light more. She'd love Light most. She wouldn't love Ruyuzaki in public. It was an un-spoken rule.

But on those days when Light wasn't around, when she and Ruyuzaki sat on her bed and ate cookies (it was always cookies, this was an unspoken rules) and talked about whatever came to mind, and laughed (his laugh was amazing), and smiled (and, gods, when he smiled it was just the most beautiful thing Misa had ever seen), and did… other things. On those days, Misa could love Ruyuzaki with wild abandon. She could cling to him like there was no tomorrow (and who knows, maybe there wasn't one), and dive into him with everything in her. She could drink in every aspect of him like a drunk returning to alcohol after twelve years sober and not care about regretting it until time came back to them. She could devour him until she had no room, but even that wouldn't stop her. She'd fill her self up with him till she was bursting.

It felt good to be a glutton.


End file.
